Carta
by marcie-Granger
Summary: (Pós Hogwarts) Um certo jovem se encontra escrevndo uma carta à amada após uma briga...


Shortfic D/G 

Pós Hogwarts; Um certo jovem se encontra escrevndo uma carta à amada após uma briga...

**Disclaimer**: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criados e pertencentes à J K Rowling e vários publicadores incluindo, mas não limitado a, Bloomsbury Books, Rocco, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Esta fic não tem o objetivo de ganhar dinheiro e nem de infrinjir os direitos autorais e de marca.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            A chuva caía pesada sobre o viajante, deixando sua capa preta encharcada. Já era noite e o homem buscava um local seco para deitar o corpo cansado.

            Fiapos de cabelo loiro-prateado colavam na sua testa pálida e entravam nos olhos azuis-cinzentos. Com a parte de trás da mão empurrou o cabelo para fora do rosto. Continuou caminhando lentamente, o vento balançando nas árvores ao lado da rua enlameada.

            De repente parou. Uma sombra escura parecia surgir à frente. Seria uma casa? Apertou o passo. Mais perto ele percebeu que era um barraco, pelo visto abandonado. O viajante começou a correr e logo chegou ao abrigo da varanda da casa.

Uma porta de madeira com as dobradiças enferrujadas estava entreaberta, batendo levemente devido à uma corrente de vento. O jovem pôs a mão na maçaneta e empurroucom força. Ela abriu com um barulho esganiçado e o estranho ficou parado olhando para dentro do ambiente. Era escuro, empoeirado e cheio de teias de aranha. Da sala principal saíam duas portas. Uma dava a um quarto, do qual saía um pequeno banheiro, e a outra levava a um cozinha.

_"Que casa minúscula, se é que se pode chamar isso de casa..." _Foi o primeiro pensamento do viajante. "_Será que é possível morar num aperto desses? Para Weasley deve parecer um palácio! Mas para essa noite serve, pelo menos até parar a chuva."_

Batendo a pota atrás de si, saiu para achar o local menos empoeirado para se deitar. O quarto parecia ser o local mais limpo de casa. Tirando a capa e os sapatos molhados, deitou sobre o velho colchão que tinha na cama de casal do quarto. _"Que nojo... Quando sair daqui vou ter que me limpar bem... Quantas pessoas já não deitaram nesse mesmo colchão?"_ E pensando isso, fechou os olhos.

O bruxo estava exausto da viagem, mas mais ainda por causa da briga....

Nunca tinham brigado daquela maneira antes. Sempre tinham sido briguinahs à toa, ele querendo irritá-la, ela caindo... Ficava emburrada, cruzava os braços e olhava feio para ele. Como ela ficava linda daquele jeito! Seu cabelo vermelho caindo em ondas sobre seu rosto. Ele olhava para ela, empurrava seu cabelo para trás da orelha dela e beijava-a... Ah, que beijos eram aqueles!

Mas da última vez.... Ele que ficara bravo... Ficara bravo de um jeito que ninguém além daquele jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes poderia deixá-lo. Ela realmente se assustara com o loiro, mas ao invés de brigar, preferiu ignorá-lo. E isso era uma coisa que ele não suportava. Saíra enraivecido de casa, batando as portas, fazendo o maior barulho possível. Andara sem rumo por dois dias inteiros, até que começara a chover... e então lá estava.

Assim que fechara os olhos, a figura de uma jovem de longos cabelos ruivos e grandes olhos castanhos aparecera. Aquela imagem parecia tatuada contra a parte de dentro das suas pálpebras, e atormantava o bruxo, tirando-lhe o sono. Depois de algum tempo revirando-se o consaço tomou conta e ele finalmente adormeceu.

Sua expressão de rosto amenizara e sua boca estava entreaberta. Com uma mão sobre o peito e a outra encostada perto da sua bochecha, ele parecia um anjo... mas claro que esssa impressão era só quando ele estava dormindo, pois acordado assemelhava-se mais a um anjo caído. Cruel, sinistro e extremamente irresistível.

Seus lábios mexeram levemente. Parecia dizer "Estou aqui, você não me vê?". Ele sonhava com ela... Sonmhava que a via com aquele maldito moreno da cicatriz, andando juntos, com duas crianças brincando ao redor deles. Uma menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes puxava a mão do pai enquanto um meninho de não mais que dois anos, de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos pulava perto da mãe.

O sonserino ficava observando a família e chamava pela ruiva. Ela parecia não ouvi-lo. Ele gritava mais alto, berrava o nome dela mas ela continuava sem prestar atenção. Ele já não fazia mais parte da vida dela, não lhe importava mais. "Estou aqui, você não me vê?"

Seus olhos ficavam úmidos e irritados. _"Não, não isso. Eu não choro..."._ E segurava as lágrimas. A família passava por ele e continuava andando. A menininha de olhos verdes esperança parecia olhar para trás e vê-lo, mas talvez fosse só impressão.

O viajante mexeu na cama, virou de lado e colocou uma mão embaixo do rosto. O resto da noite passou sem maiores perturbações.

Nas primeiras horas da manhã, quando o sol ainda não tinha se levantado direito, a chuva parou e o céu ficou limpo. O sol sugiu num horizonte de um azul cristalino e o mundo foi acordando. Animais saíam de suas tocas depois da forte chuva e pássaros cantavam enquanto tomavam banho nas poças de água pelo chão. O clima lá fora em completa contradição com o coração do homem que continuava adormecido...

Alguns raios de sol entravam por um buraco na veneziana velha do quarto e passavam pelo rosto do loiro deitado no colchão. Ele se mexeu levemente, virou para o outro lado, cobrindo o rosto com a mão e resmungou. O astro insistiu em atrapalhar seu sono, então o jovem resmungou mais um pouco, se esticou e deu um enorme bocejo. Continuou deitado, lembrando do seu sonho... não ia deixar aquilo acontecer. Ela era sua, só sua, hoje, amanhã e sempre. Maldito menino que sobreviveu, podia ter qualquer outra mulher, porque insistia em querer justo a dele?

Levantando-se do colchão, foi até a janela e abriu-a completamente. Seus olhos claros arderam com o sol forte. Dirigindo-se ao minúsculo banaheiro, foi lavar o rosto na pia. A torneira estava enferrujada e dura, e ele teve que usar as duas mãos longas e ossudas para abri-la. A água saiu escura e suja de princípio, então ele esperou até ela clarear e jogou um pouco de água gelada no rosto para se acalmar. Não parava de pensar nela... estava desesperado.

Voltou para o quarto e sentou-se na cama. Pegou a capa ainda úmida do chão e tirou de dentro dos bolsos pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. Esticou o pergaminho em cima do colchão, molhou a ponta da pena na tinta e começou a escrever. Sua mão tremia e era difícil se concentrar quando uma certa ruiva não parava de aparecer na sua cabeça, com olhos brilhantes e fumegando de raiva.

Passadas duas horas o chão estava lotado de folhas amassadas e a carta ficara pronta. O jovem sequer leu-a novamente. No seu desesperado amor e sofrimento, queria mandar logo aquilo à sua mulher. Selou a carta com o anel do brasão da família.

Andou até a janela e olhando para o horizonte deu um assovio extremamente forte e agudo. Continuou olhando para fora e depois de uns cinco minutos pôde distinguir um pontinho preto voando em direção ao casebre. Ele foi aumentando e o jovem percebeu que era sua bufo real (N/A: não sei se é essa a tradução que aparece no livro brasileiro, mas em inglês é eagle owl). Ela pousou no seu ombro e deu uma bicadinha amigável no lóbulo de sua orelha. "Leve isto para ela..." disse o loiro ao amarrar a carta na pata da coruja. Quando ela estava bem presa, a ave levantou vôo e deixou o apaixonado jovem esperançoso olhando-a partir.

A coruja vôo milhas e milhas durante o dia inteiro. Quando já estava escuro chegou em uma enorme mansão construída no topo de um morro aos pés de uma pequena cidade. Ela entrou por uma janela aberta de um quarto num dos pisos superiores e vôo até encontrar quem procurava.

A ruiva estava sentada numa cadeira de balanço lendo um livro. Quando reconheceu a ave seu coração falhou uma batida e recomeçou com o triplo da velocidade. Ela tirou a carta da pata da coruja com os dedos tremendo. Viu aquele selo tão familiar e arrepiou involuntariamente. Abriu lentamente a carta e começou a ler. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e de quando em quando a moça sorria para si mesma. Quando terminou de ler estava exaltante de felicidade e para ter certeza que não sonhara, leu-a novamente:

"_Oh Ginny Ginny Ginny meu amor meu amor, onde está você e onde estou eu e eu te amo todo segundo de toda hora de todo dia e noite e eu nunca quero te perder. Eu te amo, Ginny. E todos esses lugares que estive nesses dois dias, pensei em você o tempo todo. Ela não há de ficar brava por tanto tempo, digo a mim mesmo, infeliz e suarento, qualquer instante uma coruja entrará no quarto, vinda da mulher mais bela na face da terra, e ela é minha e eu sou dela, até o fim dos tempos e muito muito depois. Ginny, eu te amo. Você me esqueceu? Você me odeia? Por que não me escreve? Dois dias podem parecer pouco tempo, mas para mim tem a idade das montanhas e a profundidade de minha devoção por você. Dois dias aqui, nesse inferno abrasador e eu não sei de mais nada exceto que estou com medo de te perder. Querida Gin, minha mulher, minha minha linda Gin. E em dois dias viajei por toda essa calamidade, até o interior da minha alma, e em dois dias repassei tudo o que aconteceu e como estou arrependido! Eu te amo, Ginny. E só fiz aquilo porque te amo e te venero e nunca nunca quero te perder. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, porque você não escreve. Eu te amo, eu te quero, é um inferno sem você. Eu amo seu corpo e seu cabelo e sua alma e seus olhos e sua voz e o jeito que você anda e fala. E é só isso que eu consigo ver agora: você, em movimento, numa luz. Eu te amo ginny. Me perdoe por fovor me perdoe porque o que fiz foi apenas por amor a você. Eu te amo. Por favor, se você me ama, me perdoe querida querida Gin. Você já sabe tudo o que houve agora... tive ciúmes. Não há nada para contar-lhe que você já não saiba, pois você estava lá, me ouviu. Desculpe-me Ginny. Eu te amo e nunca quero te perder. Eu estou profundamente apaixonado por você, a única profundidade que eu conheço. Todo dia é uma tortura artroz e toda noite eu me consumo por você. Por favor por favor me perdoe.Você me dz o quanto eu fui terrível e eu vejo.Você acha que eu não compreendo a mágoa e a solidão; compreendo sim, compreendo a sua e a minha quando não estamos juntos. Em breve, estaremos juntos, se você quiser. E, se você quiser, nunca mais não estaremos juntos outra vez. Eu disse que te venerava. E venero, mas também te quero. Deus, as noites são longas e solitárias._

_Eu te amo. Oh, doce Gin. Onde você estiver, eu vou atrás..._

_Eternamente seu,_

_Draco_"__

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Espero que tenham gostado! Eu quero reviews.... por favor!!! Ah, e por sinal, a carta que Draco escreve à Gina é baseada na carta do escritor Dylan Thomas à sua mulher, Caitlin, escrita em Nova Iorque, 7 de maio de 1953.

Aline


End file.
